


Got This Filthy Beat

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Mr. lightwood and Mr. Bane, M/M, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Riding, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, magic kink, magic sex, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Alec gets really turned on by Magnus calling him Mr. Lightwood. Turns out, Magnus got turned on by the Mr. Bane too.On other news, Magnus' magic is on edge and Alec really wants to feel it.(I know is kind of late, read the author's note.)





	Got This Filthy Beat

**Author's Note:**

> My computer hates me and I accidentally erased this!! Posting it again, sorry. It'll be nice if you leave the kudos again *blushes* I'm really sorry.
> 
> Hey! Here is another filthy shot. This one was inspired by episode 2x14, I know what you're going to say, that it's a little late for posting it but to be fair I DID post the Spanish version on the week of the episode, so it's not actually late. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Tittle: From the song Filthy by Boy Epic.

That night Alec didn’t know how he got to the loft. His mind had him completely distracted; he haven’t been able to take that out of his mind. Magnus’ velvety voice calling him “Mr. Lightwood” in that professional tone.

As if nothing, as if they didn’t knew each other, as if they were just doing business. But Alec had seen in his eyes that he was playing; they knew each other, and _very_ well. Alec couldn’t help but to imagine Magnus moaning that “Mr. Lightwood” at his ear in pure bliss.

The Shadowhunter got into the loft sighing deeply. He knew that asking his boyfriend to not behave like it, had made him a little upset. But after the reunion everything went as planned; and Alec’s heart didn’t stop the jumping in his chest at every time Magnus defended him.

He left his boots and jacket at the door as always. He found Magnus reading one of his spell books while he studied a jar with an unknown content.

The warlock looked up from his book and gave him a smile as greeting.

“Mr. Lightwood,” he said as his smile turned into a smirk. “I hope the reunion had ended without any further setback.” He finished the phrase closing the book and placing it over a table beside the jar.

Alec felt his heart doing a turn before he answered.

“It did, Mr. Bane,” he answered smirking back at Magnus. ”I hope that your stay at the Institute, has been to your liking.”

“Mmmh,” hummed Magnus walking closer to Alec like a predator. “Oh, yeah. The hospitality of the Head of the Institute is something worthy of enjoying.”

Alec felt a shiver run down his spine as Magnus pulled him closer by his belt loops and placed their bodies together. The warlock leaned closer to Alec’s face until their lips finally touched.

The kiss was hard, filled with desire as their tongues fought for dominance. Their breaths started to become ragged as Alec took Magnus by the waist and moved their bodies closer. When they broke the kiss, the hunter spoke.

“That was the plan, Mr. Bane,” he said with a hoarse voice looking at the warlock. “That you felt welcome.”

Magnus shivered slightly showing Alec that the ‘formal’ nickname was having an effect on him too. Their breaths were already pants and their members were getting hard by the seconds.

“Well,” Magnus purred back. “Maybe you, Mr. Lightwood, can show me a little more of that hospitality.”

Alec grunted with lust as he kissed Magnus harder and took him to a wall, crashing their bodies against it. Magnus moaned as his back hit the surface and the Nephilim kissed him some more before pulling away and turning the warlock’s body gracefully.

Magnus placed his hands on the wall for support as Alec gripped him by the waist and pulled their hips together, bulge against ass. They both gasped and Alec started leaving wet kisses on Magnus’ neck making the hairs on his nape stand in attention.

“Mr. Bane,” he whispered nibbling at the warlock’s ear. “I heard you have a great respect for the Head of the Institute.”

“Deep,” answered Magnus with a hoarse voice as he tilted his head to give Alec a better access to his neck and the other started rubbing his groin against Magnus’ ass slowly.

“Yeah?” breathed Alec still kissing the caramel skin. “I heard that he admires the High Warlock of Brooklyn deeply too.”

Magnus let out a soft moan. Their little formality game shouldn’t turn him on that much, but the truth was that it was; and by what he was feeling, to Alec too.

Magnus hummed again smirking.

“Maybe you, Mr. Lightwood, can show me how _deep_ you admire me.”

Alec gasped again before turning Magnus around and carrying him to their room, they removed their shirts on their way. Once there, Alec placed the warlock on the floor.

Their game was turning into an exciting kink, each word made them shiver and feel heat all over their bodies.

“You like it that I call you Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus breathed between kisses. Alec nodded with a smile.

“And you? That I call you Mr. Bane?” Magnus nodded too running his tongue over his lover’s lower lip.

The warlock’s hoarse voice was making Alec’s body shiver in desire. The needed more of him; he needed each centimeter of skin, his kisses, his touch, his gasps and moans. And Magnus felt the same need about Alec.

The hunter pushed him again, this time against the wall of the bedroom but Magnus grabbed him by the waist and spun them around leaving the hunter against the wall.

“Magnus…” Alec started saying but the warlock stopped him by placing a finger on his lips as he shushed him and leaned in for another kiss.

“Today I want to feel you inside me, Mr. Lightwood,” said the warlock with desire against Alec’s mouth. “But I want to have control.”

Alec moaned arching off the wall. The idea sounded perfect, Magnus on him searching for his pleasure as he enveloped Alec with his heat. He moved Magnus while kissing him towards the bed.

When they reached it, Magnus threw Alec to the mattress before climbing on top of him. They looked at each other for some moments. Their pupils were dilated, there was already sweat covering their bodies. Their lips were swollen and red from the kissing.

“Your wishes are my orders, Mr. Bane,” Alec finally said with his delicious hoarse voice that made Magnus’ belly roll.

Magnus ran his hand through the hair of his lover while giving him another kiss, it was a sensual dance of tongues, slow but terribly passionate. It made their bodies vibrate with pure desire.

Their chests rose and fell as fast as their breaths. The warlock pulled away and began to kiss the delicious rune on Alec's neck, leaving marks all over his skin. Alec tangled one hand in the warlock’s styled hair, while the other pulled him closer by his back as he moaned in delight.

Magnus settled his legs on the sides of Alec's hips and with a snap of his fingers he undid the rest of his clothes; causing them both to moan at the sudden contact of their hardened cocks.

“Magnus,” Alec said pulling him away by the neck to be able to look at him. “You know that not with magic.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” answered the warlock still looking at him. “Today my magic have been a little unstable for the lack of use and I just needed it out a little.”

Alec frowned in concern and ran his hand over his lover’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked watching how the _glamour_ disappeared from Magnus’ eyes, showing his precious cat eyes with his slit pupils completely round by dilatation.

“Yes, love, don’t worry. It’s just like a high concentration of magic inside,” he said with a smile by seeing his beautiful angel so worried about him. Then he frowned too. “The only thing that I’m worried about, is not being able to control it right now.”

Alec smiled and kissed him tenderly.

“Don’t worry about that, I know it won’t hurt me and I love your magic.”

Magnus smiled again before saying "I love you" to Alec and kissing him again. Desire escalated again very quickly and Magnus used magic to lubricate Alec's fingers to ask him to prepare him.

"Alexander," the warlock moaned as his erections rubbed searching for pleasure. “Touch me.”

Alec moaned and moved a lubricated finger to Magnus’ entrance. He prepared him slowly as each one kissed and left marks on the other's neck. Eventually Alec inserted a second finger, moving them inside Magnus nimbly.

The warlock bit Alec's shoulder as he moved his hips towards those fingers.

“I want you inside of me,” Magnus moaned as he ran his hands over Alec’s body.

The Nephilim shivered letting out a gasp.

“Be patient,” he said putting another finger in. “It’ll feel really good latter.”

Magnus gasped and kissed Alec again. But the kiss didn't lasted long, as the Hunter folded his fingers inside Magnus and touched the perfect spot. The warlock broke the kiss with a guttural moan.

"Do it again," he groaned, leaning his head on Alec's chest as he panted.

Alec lowered his hand from Magnus's hair and took one of his toned buttocks to separate them more and repeat the movement.

“Oh yes!” cried the warlock, arching and sitting on Alec better.

The Nephilim groaned on its own. Delighted with the warlock’s reactions. Beads of sweat trickled down his chest as he stirred on his lap. He was beautiful, and the single vision made Alec's cock jump out of desire.

"Say it again," he ordered Magnus hoarsely. The warlock did not understand what he was talking about, so Alec pulled his fingers out of his entrance and smirk, causing Magnus to make a whimper of disapproval.

"What do you want, Mr. Bane?" He said caressing his lover's hip.

Magnus jerked his head back in a gasp and then looked at Alec with pure lust in those cat-like eyes. There, he understood what Alec wanted to hear again.

He felt his magic accumulating in his body and he took his hands away from his lover to let the first discharge of blue flames left his body making him moan.

A lamp flew somewhere inside the room and Alec looked with pure love and desire at his boyfriend, what he just did was terribly turning on, and something inside him wanted that magic to go for him.

Magnus leaned over to kiss him again, putting his hands to his sides.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold it back,” the warlock said in his ear after the kiss.

“I want to feel it, Magnus,” Alec breathed out. “I want to feel your magic in me.”

Magnus looked at him with surprise before smiling. He felt his magic again, responding to Alec's requests, at first he was worried it would hurt him, but he could feel how his magic wanted to come out of his body and do the same as him: please Alexander.

“Then that’s what I desire,” he said as he ran his hands charged with some magic, over Alec’s abs and chest. “Make me loose control… Mr. Lightwood.”

The Hunter's eyes rolled back as they closed. The nickname on Magnus's lips and the slight blue flames made his skin bristle in pleasure. He groaned hard as the warlock touched him.

The magic passed from his body to Alec’s and Magnus felt that, as it made Alec shudder, it also made him vibrate in a delicious way. He leaned down again to kiss Alec as one of the Nephilim's hands buried in his back.

He moved a hand away from his lover’s chest then, to grip his erection and place it on his entrance.

“Yes!” Alec moaned as Magnus seated on him.

The warlock took a few moments to adjust. Now completely sitting on Alec, with his head bent back and mouth slightly open as his gasps came out of it.

His magic still danced around him, making their skin tingle. After a few moments, Magnus began to move slowly at first.

After a while he began to increase the pace. Alec grabbed his hips and began to match his movements by thrusting up. The warlock buried his nails in Alec's chest as they moved harder.

“Like that, Alexander, like that“ he cried out again and again. “I need…”

But the sentence was halved because Alec knew what he needed. Although Magnus was in control, he was the one who changed the angle of penetration slightly and hit him at his most sensitive point.

The warlock groaned harder as he contracted around Alec.

“Ah!” he moaned on his own arching. “Do- Do it again, Magnus.”

Magnus gasped and contracted again as they moved with more force. His movements were fast, strong, seeking the pleasure he so desired. Alec thrusted upward, feeling the tight heat of Magnus surround his cock completely.

"I'm very close," Magnus moaned after a few moments as his movements became more erratic. Both were beginning to feel the familiar warmth in their lower abdomen.

“Me too,” Alec moaned back, gripping his hips so tightly he was sure he would leave marks.

He wanted to sit up and wrap his arms around Magnus, but he wouldn’t do it because the warlock wanted to be in control. Though he was surprised when he bent over him to give him a quick kiss.

Pure tongue and gasps, it lasted for a few moments before Magnus sat up again and placing one hand on Alec's abdomen, he placed the other on his thigh and threw his head back arching his back.

The new position caused Alec to penetrate him deeper. He groaned and contracted with each quick thrust causing Alec to moan as well.

A little more movements, Alec tightening his grip on his hips and moaning "Mr. bane", unleashed Magnus's orgasm. It hit him hard, causing his magic to come out again, something else flew in the room but he didn’t care as he moaned Alec's name loudly and shuddered over him.

When Magnus contracted hard that last time and a little of the magic came to his body, Alec's orgasm also hit him. He arched from the bed, his eyes closed tightly as his whole body tensed and he saw lights behind his eyes. He came deep inside his boyfriend moaning out his name.

When they recovered Alec sat down quickly and wrapped his arms around his lover’s torso to protect his back and kissed his shoulder. Magnus wrapped them around his neck as he panted and kissed Alec's neck as well.

“You cheated,” he told Alec with a broken voice caused by his sore throat from all the moaning.

“Why?” Alec asked with a smile, still kissing the warlock’s shoulder and neck.

“You said exactly what you knew would make me cum.”

Alec chuckled and finally looked at his face.

“You wanted me to finish first?”

Magnus shook his head, smiling too before kissing him tenderly.

“No, the Head of the Institute promised to show the High Warlock how deep he admired him and I think he did it quite perfectly.”

Alec laughed hard this time, throwing himself back on the bed. Magnus smiled wider before taking Alec out of him and lying by his side. He snapped his fingers to clean them both and then the Nephilim took his hand.

“How’s your magic?” he asked kissing said hand. Magnus lied his head on Alec’s hot chest.

“Good, that was really liberating,” he answered and then bit his lip before saying the next thing. “And I discovered that it likes the idea of pleasing you. That it won’t ever hurt you, no matter how out of control it is.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec said with a smile. “Well, about it hurting me, I already knew; but I’m glad it shares its owner’s feelings, because I love you, magic and all, and I want to make you happy.”

Magnus also smiled before kissing him with much love for a few seconds. After separating and a moment of silence Alec spoke again.

"Didn’t it bother you that I asked you to go in a professional way?" he asked.

"It hurt me at first," Magnus said with a sigh. “But I understood that it wasn’t that you didn’t wanted me to support you, but you just wanted a strictly professional behavior and I had to accept that.”

"I always want you to support me, Magnus," Alec said with determination, kissing again the hand he was still caressing. “Just this time I didn’t wanted to send the wrong message to the downworlders. I wanted them to understand that I want an equitable alliance for all. That you would not have preferences because I love you; that I would treat them all equally.”

For Magnus didn’t go unnoticed the ease with which Alec said that he loved him. It was amazing to hear him and made his heart jump in happiness.

"I know, Alexander," he said kissing his chest softly. “I understood later and I’m glad that you want that, you are a revolutionary and I’m very proud of you and of being able to be your boyfriend.”

Alec smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat before kissing Magnus's head.

“I love you. With all my heart," he said.

“Me too,“ Magnus answered. “I love you with every bit of my soul, Alexander.”

With that they shared another tender kiss before they embraced each other and turned off the light to fall completely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> By the angel, I had such good comments on this, I'm really mad at my computer right now! I was writing but I don't want to anymore.


End file.
